Percys Past
by XxXSchizophricChickXxX
Summary: In Percy s second year he starts remembering his past before coming to camp three years ago and starts shutting everyone out. No leaving bad comments! i m new to this so make nice ones. Don t like it don t read it then!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was fine until last night when the memories started coming back.I had just started my second year at camp when it came memories of the pain and the beatings.I`m glad mom finally decided to get rid of him last year I don`t know much more I could take.I know when I touch water I heal if i`m wounded but I still remember every bruise and scar that has ever formed and where they were at on my body.I`m still a little jumpy when people come near me but not if Grover,Annabeth or,Chiron are near me sometimes I still get jumpy if they catch me off gaurd.

Yesterday was the first day the pain and the beatings started three years ago._Gabe had just got home angry and drunk.I was lying on the couch watching T.v. while mom was asleep. it was the middle of the night when he got back from the bar.I didn`t want to make him more angry and wake mom so I started to ignore him. he was by the side of the couch when he looked down at me.I could tell he was started to get more angry so I finally asked him what he wanted not taking my eyes off the T.v. Before I knew it I was being grabbed off the couch and to my feet I was face to face with him now when he started to talk telling me not to make a sound or ever tell anyone about this night or I would pay the price for it so I kept my mouth back handed me across the face cutting my lip with is ring he started saying how much he hated me and how he felt sorry for anyone who ever came into contact with me and saying no wonder my father left because he didn`t want to have to look at me. he told me how worthless I was then he punched me in the I was Unloved, __Punch.__ ,Hated, __Punch.__ , Stupid, __Punch.__ after about ten minutes of the punches and threw me on the ground and starting kicking me in the stomach I moaned in pain trying not to make to much kicked me in the stomach one last time before he kicked me in the face which welcomed me to the darkness......_

I never told anyone about my past and I don`t intend to either,I got up and changed into a T-shirt and shorts I decided to skip breakfest since Gabe wouldn`t let me have anything to eat so it sorted stuck with me so I started to go for a jog to lose more weight since I started thinking I needed to get more skinny I was to fat.I ran threw the woods so no one would see me.I didn`t stop till I got back to camp till later that night.I saw Annabeth starting to walk towards me. I sighed. ''What now?'' I thought asking my was standing infront of me now looking worried."Where were you!,me and Grover and Chiron have been worried about you,you never shown up for breakfest or lunch and none of us have seen you all day." she said anger now crossing her arms. "Look just leave me alone I don`t need you or anybody else worring about me or asking questions getting in my buisness alright." I said angry now had a shocked expression on her face because I yelled at she could answer I took off running again back to my I got there I changed into some different clothes tired all of a sudden and climbed into bed getting under the covers welcoming the darkness to come over me putting me into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up sore from all the running I looked up to see three worried faces looking down at me.I overreacted and screamed a little jumping back against the wall pulling my knees to my chest covering my face rocking back and forth.I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I tensed up and stopped rocking and started to shake a little when I heard Chiron`s voice he sounded worried."Percy? are you alright?" He asked worried. I nodded and got off the bed after a minute and ran down the dock and into the water swimming away from them not wanting to face them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the bottom of the lake thinking about everything that came into if I was going to tell everyone or not I didn`t want to,I don`t want everyone to act even more weird around me than they already must have been atleast 6 minutes before I started to swim up to the surface to see if they were still around not seeing anybody I swam to the dock climbing up and walking back into my cabin.I went to my room to change clothes,I put on some blue jeans and was going to put a gray shirt on when I started looking at my chest in the mirror remembering how many bruises I had ever gotten.I ran my hand over a long scar that went down from my chest to my stomach their were scars all over my stomach some from Gabe long ago and some from me.I put my gray shirt on disgusted with myself and walked out and started to walk around the camp,may I could ask to visit my mom or my dad to see them I was kinda mad at my dad because when all that happened to me dad was either at his home in the see or at I guess I can`t judge because he wasn`t aloud to see me or my mom it was against the rules.I walked around trying to find Chiron to see if he knew if my dad was at Olympus or somewhere else.I found him by the infirmiry he looked at me and started walking towards me."Percy? why did you run off this morning?" he asked looking at me with and angry/worried face.

"I just..Um..didn`t want to talk to anybody this morning I was in a bad mood,I came to ask you a question though." I said to him.

"Okay what was the question then?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I was wondering if you knew where my dad is?" I asked hoping he did know where he was.

"He is at Olympus i`m sure,why?" Chiron asked with a now curious expression on his face.

"To see if I could go visit him,I really need to talk to him so can I please go visit him? or could he come here I would rather he came here because I really don`t want to have to make a trip there." I said all at once.

"Okay I will see what I can do,you look tired and sick are you alright?" Chiron asked back to his worried state now.

I don`t know why but I started to get angry it wa because i was getting tired of everyone always asking if I was alright,or trying to figure me out and my I snapped."Look i`m fine alright why can`t everyone just leave me alone and stop asking so many damn questions!" I yelled it to him getting glances from some other people from the camp before walking away back to my cabin when I got there I started grabbing things throwing them around trashing the I got done I looked around the place looking at what I had just done I feel to the ground and curled up into a ball starting to remember some more painful memories.

_It was the weekend mom was working late for some extra and Gabe where the only ones home and I was afraid of what he might do to me since we were all alone.I was laying in my room hoping he wouldn`t come in here but I was terribly came in my room drunk again and told me to keep quiet,the look in his eyes said what was going to happen because what was in his eyes was anger and mostly lust._

_"Since your mother isn`t here your just gunna have to do for now." he said walking towards me and the I could react he grabbed me._

I didn`t know that I was crying at the time but I managed to get up and into my bed and under the covers.I was still crying just a few tears coming out now I curled up on my side my back facing the wall.

I was starring at the floor when I heard footsteps I didn`t bother wiping my face or looking up to see who it was I just kept starring at the floor.I looked outside to see that it had started to become dark already and them looked at the person`s feet that were standing infront of the bed person`s feet had sandle`s on and by that I knew who it was...it was my dad.."wow they can travel fast." I thought looking up at him to see him starring down at me with a worried look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note!

Okay so I am really sorry I haven`t updated. I have been really busy, and for the people telling me about grammar check or something wrong with my story just know it is my story and I will write it the way I want too. But thank you for all the good comments. I will update or try to update soon.

*~*Lizzard*~* 33


End file.
